The Federalist Nation of Juneland
Overview Juneland is a peaceful nation with a capital city of Amy Village. We are a federalist country with a great emphasis on infrastructure and other internal improvement efforts. Junland was founded on January 27, 2011. National Link Juneland Constitution Current Parliament makeup Communists 1, Republicans 2, Federalist 1, Capitalist 2, Total 6 Budget Feb 18-Mar17 2011 Budget $377,832.00 Spent $0.00 Structural $29,038.80 (Soldier/Infrastructure daily costs) Left $348,793.20 Debt $10,000 Juneland State News Trade agreement Signed - 2/16/2011 JEFFERSON REPUBLIC: The president's seacretary of trade signed a trade agreement with Ruler Terry Jack of the Jefferson Republic. This trade would offer the jefferson Republic iron and pigs in exchange for sugar and lumber. This trade allows Juneland to develope fast food. Austerity measures Continue - 2/16/2011 AMY VILLAGE: In an attempt to recover from the Briatin Multiwar, Juneland's President Victor Rodriguez ordered income taxes raised to 20%. According to the executive order, these measures are expected to be discontinued after Juneland is able to purchase infastructue to a level of 100 and technology to a level of 5. These emergency measures will expire after that and the national income tax will be lowered to 10% again. The people of Juneland have mostly accepted the measures as needed to recover from the war disaster. Austerity measures - 2/15/2011 AMY VILLAGE: Today Juneland's President Victor Rodriguez implemented painful austerity measures in order to pay down bills that have been growing unpaid due to the rebuilding efforts and intended to recover from the Briatin Multiwar. In a executive order signed at 12pm today, Rodriguez ordered the disbanding of 150 soldiers and the selling of 11 units of infrastructure. The climate in Amy Village have calmed in recent days after suffering from anarchy for the last few days as a result of the attack by Briatin. In a statement released shortly after the executive order, Rodriguez said "It is hard to have to subject the people to more suffering after what they have gone through so far, but now that our financial house is in order, we can focus on growing our economy and providing a larger, better armed military in order to prevent this from happening again." On the issue of foreign aid Rodriguez said "We will not forget those who stepped in to assist us in time of need, I want the leader of Tejanistan to know that we will repay the aid received when we can afford to and thank you for your vital assistance in these hard times." History Wars The Briatin Multiwar 2/11/2011-2/14/2011 On Friday, February 11, 2011, the nation of Briatin declared war on Juneland. The subsequent attack devastated Juneland's infrastructure and wiped out the military; throwing its government into anarchy. After receiving $10,000 in aid and military aid totaling 500 soldiers from the nation of Tejanistan, Juneland rebuilt its military and infrastructure. Shortly after the aid was received, Juneland went on the offencive, attacking Briatin a total of 6 times in 3 days. After some investigation, it was revieled that Briatin was illegally funneling aid from "banana republics" (multinations) created to support Briatin's aggressive efforts. As a result, the nation was disbanded and Briatan was destroyed. Category:Nations